


Confessions

by notenoughcoffee



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notenoughcoffee/pseuds/notenoughcoffee
Summary: Seymour and Parr have a night out without the kids.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Quite possibly my most pointless fic yet.
> 
> Krispy's request for a Jane fic where she's not taking care of Katherine.

Jane stretched her hands out, reaching for but not quite touching the tray of shots that Catherine was setting down onto the table, as though just the motion alone was helpful in steadying the precarious setup. Her futile attempts to assist Catherine were politely ignored, for which she was thankful. She tried to disguise the gesture by tucking her hands beneath her chin anyways.

Six shot glasses were lined up on the tray, filled with tequila. A small plate held the lemon slices. Jane watched as Catherine looked around at the surrounding tables before approaching one and asking to use their salt shaker.

Her stomach fluttered with nerves. Jane had seen the other girls do tequila shots enough times to know the procedure behind it; however, she had yet to partake in the ritual. She had also spent far too many nights dealing with the destruction wrought by tequila. She had seen the aftermath before. She wasn’t sure she was ready become a part of that.

When Catherine had suggested the night out with just the two of them, she had thought they would have a pleasant meal out and maybe enjoy a glass of wine. Jane was looking forward to their conversations which would not be interrupted by petty arguments or crises created on the basis of attention-seeking and being in bed by no later than 10PM. 

Now, staring down the tray of tequila shots, her quiet, calm evening was out of the window. She could already feel the warmth coursing through her veins before a drop of alcohol had even passed through her lips. 

“Ready?” Parr asked her, eyes alight and a smug grin plastered across her face. 

Jane licked the back of her hand and tipped the salt shaker.

***

“They don’t do the sweet chilli crisps. It was salted or cheese and onion,” Catherine said, tearing the two bags of crisps open and sliding them to the middle of the table, right next to their second empty tray of shot glasses. 

Jane grimaced before descending on the crisps regardless of her dislike of the flavors. Catherine swatted her hands away trying to get some of her own before they were all inhaled.

“Aragon’s favorite church dress,” Jane admitted. She could see the bewilderment on Catherine’s face as she tried to make sense of Jane’s confession. She could see the moment of clarity in which Catherine remembered they were exchanging stories of things they had done and gotten away with.

“What happened to Aragon’s favorite church dress?” 

“I picked it up and added it to my load of laundry. It was dry clean only.” Jane’s guilt, she was sure, was written all over her face. She still felt absolutely terrible about it, especially when she remembered how upset Aragon had been.

Catherine gave a solemn nod. “Kat’s favorite teacup.”

“Oh no! She was so upset about that! Anne took the blame for that one. Katherine didn’t talk to her for a week!”

“I know,” Catherine acknowledged, her head buried in her hands. “It just fell!”

“Anna’s secret stash of scotch.”

“No! She thought that was me!” Catherine pushed Jane’s hands away from the crisps and pulled the packet toward herself.

“I didn’t think she’d notice if I only took a bit at a time! I didn’t realize she had been saving it and not having any herself!”

“That’s alright. Anne’s leftover cheesecake last week,” Catherine divulged.

“Tell me you didn’t do it. Please say it wasn’t you!”

“In your  _ very _ words, ‘lying never did anyone any good,’” Catherine smirked.

“Oh my God, if I have ever hear about that damned cheesecake again it’ll be too soon,” Jane through her head back, still frustrated at how Anne had handled the dessert debacle. 

“I didn’t know she would wake us all up and interrogate us at 4AM!”

“Remember that the next time your sugar cravings lead you to her leftovers.”

“I won’t forget any time soon.”

***

It was just after midnight when Jane and Catherine stumbled through the front door, giggling as they tried to squeeze through at the same time and only succeeding at getting themselves jammed against the doorframe and each other.

Their heels went flying off in different directions when they tried to kick them as far as they could into the house. 

Anna was the first to respond to the racket they were making, picking up the tripping hazards that were the girls shoes before ushering them into the living room to sit down. 

Anne and Katherine joined her next. Seeing the state of both women, Katherine started prepping a cheese toastie, while Anne filled water bottles for them.

Aragon just sat across from them in the armchair, silently judging as they struggled to keep upright and awake.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Tell me you didn't do it. Please say it wasn't you." "In your very words, 'lying never did anyone any good.'"


End file.
